Portable information equipment, such as a cell phone, a portable music player, a digital camera, a notebook personal computer and the like always has a possibility of falling from a human hand, colliding against the ground and being broken. Such a careless break usually is no target of guaranty by a maker.
As portable information equipment whose shock can be detected, a cell phone provided with an acceleration sensor and a microphone is known. A drive recorder that can recognize the existence of accident occurrence and a cartridge fall detection device in a magnetic tape library device are also known.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-219061
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-199204
Patent document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-269015